


School Of Inquisition

by KangahRohCreations



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangahRohCreations/pseuds/KangahRohCreations
Summary: Narissa is a mature student joining her sister in Haven, an old college/university town. She feels out of place but is excited to study Art history and Fade studies, under the aloof, but handsome Professor Solas Lupin, who she's had a crush on for some years after reading his books on magic and the fade.Meanwhile she gets support from her best friend, TheRealDreadWolf, a feloow artist from an art community chat.Things get complicated when she realises she might have feelings for both her online friend and her mentor.





	1. Could I be anymore out of place.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is something new for me, trying my hand at a chaptered series instead of one offs. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it while I stumble along and try to find some rythym. 
> 
> Set in a Modern AU featuring alot of our faves

Narissa flopped down on the bed, the sorority house was buzzing with all the new girls arriving. She felt so out of place here, and if not for her sister, Rosie she would have turned tailed and driven straight back home. She was too old to go back to school, all these girls were nearly ten years younger than her. She scratched an itch on the back of her neck before fishing her phone out of her hoody pocket.

> HallaCutie:- Just arrived. I must be insane thinking about doing this at my age. 

She set her phone down on her new bedside table while she waited for a reply, in the meantime it was time to start unpacking, to get settled. She pulled her fiery red curls into a messy bun and pulled her hoody off, throwing it onto the bed as she picked up a box of books. Beginning to stack them on a shelf nearby humming softly to herself.

“Rissa!” A girl’s voice called from the doorway, she turned to look at her guest and beamed. 

“Hey Rosie!” Rissa pushed hair from her face. “Can I help?”

“Nope, but I can...” Rosie was over ten years younger than Narissa, it was a huge age gap. In truth Rosie was only Narissa’s half sister, after her mother died their father spent years alone before meeting Rosie’s mother. You can imagine it was a tricky adjustment for a kid to accept she was no longer an only child. They couldn’t have been more different. Narissa was short, barely 5ft2, Rosie was brushing 6ft. Narissa was bottom heavy, Rosie was more evening distriputed and slender. 

Yet despite this they were close. Rosie strode over to Narissa and hooked an arm under hers, dragging Narissa out of the room. “You can worry about that later, come meet some friends.”

“O-okay...Oh wait...” She slipped from Rosie’s grasp to grab her phone, checking her messages as she followed her sister down stairs. 

> TheRealDreadWolf:- Glad you arrived safely. Just breath, you can handle this. I keep telling you the school is pretty amazing. We’re going to have to get coffee sometime now you’re here.
> 
> HallaCutie:- IDK...Maybe. The idea of actually speaking to you without a screen is crazy scary. Although if you could save me rn I’d appreciate it, she’s kidnapping me!
> 
> TheRealDreadWolf:- Oh even I know better than to get between her and her target. You’re on your own. 
> 
> HallaCutie:- Thanks, you’re my knight in shining armor. 
> 
> TheRealDreadWolf is Typing.....

“Hey, Rissa...” Her sister’s voice broke her attention away from the screen of her phone. “These are some friends. This is Evie...” Rosie gestured to a dwarf girl with dark skin and bright pink hair. The dwarf waved at Narissa politely. 

“Hey, pleasure ta meet ya, ya sister didn’t shut up about ya last year...” She held her hand out to Narissa to shake it. 

“Oh, hi. I er dread to think what she said...” She gave her sister a side eye as she took teh dwarfs hand, giving it a polite shake. 

“And this is..” 

“Pasha..” A tall qunari woman cut in, a grin on her face. “Hey Evie she’s almost short enough to make eye contact with you without getting neck ache.” Narissa was in awe as she stared up at the other woman. She had dark slate grey skin and long braids down to her knees, she wasn’t sure if the golden colour of her hair was natural or dyed. “Though she might get neck ache if she keeps looking up like that.”

“O-oh....Msorry.” Narissa mumbled. “I’ve er...Never actually met a Qunari before.” She rubbed one of her rosy cheeks, embarrassed at staring for so long. 

“Don’t worry short stack, I’m used to it. We have quite the presence....Especially when you look as good as me.” Pasha laughed softly. 

They started talking amongst themselves, Narissa watched feeling a little out of place, it wasn’t that she was antisocial she was just a very shy person, at least until she got to know you better. Once she’d warmed up to them they’d probably never get her to shut up, still it was going to be hard to connect with girls so much younger than herself. She looked down at her phone, checking her messages. 

> TheRealDreadWolf:- You’re going to be fine. Remember those breath exercises I taught you. Give it a week and you’ll be settled in and throwing parties like all the students. You’re stronger than you think you are. :)

Narissa smiled as she took a deep breath. “Would you guys like to go grab a coffee? Rosie talks about you a lot when she’s home...”


	2. A good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narissa's first Fade Studies class goes better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future reference any nsfw chapters will have a * in the title. :)
> 
> And thank you guys for followig me through this. This is great fun to do. Expect to have some links to som SOI art in future chapters as I'm working on some sketches and reference sheets. :)

The first week on university was hellish. There was so much to do, so much paperwork. Of course there were also the parties, Freshers Week her sister called it. Narissa thought it was exhausting, she wasn’t social enough for it, often she just stood in the corner of the room with a beer cup and awkwardly bobbing her head to the music. It was less the large group of people and more that it was a large group of strangers, for now anyway. 

Still she was enjoying getting to know Evie and Pasha, they were interesting. Pasha was vibrant, flirty, she was always decked in peircings, delicate gold chains. As intimidating as her appearance was, she seemed like nothing more than a classy lady that enjoyed chasing the boys around. 

Evie was sweet too, outgoing, she wanted to become one of the finest jewelers in Thedas, judging from what Narissa had seen of her stuff she may well become it. Evie had an interest in magic despite being a dwarf, studying how to weave magic into her creations. She’d given Narissa a small earing made of polished jade. It was wrapped in delicate gold wire with little leaves. She claimed it was enchanted to help Narissa focus while she wore it. 

Narissa thumbed the earing as she got ready for class, she had yet to test the magic and perhaps this class would be the perfect test. She certainly needed help focusing in Fade Studies, oh it wasn’t that she found it boring, the complete opposite in fact. It was the professor. She clipped the earing into her right ear lobe, admiring the way the gold looked against the green, it matched her eyes in a funny twist. 

Her thoughts wandered back to the lesson. She’d taken two of her subjects for one major reason, Professor Solas Lupin, everyone has their celebrity crushes. Rosie had a crush on the Warden Commander Alistair Theirin. She even went as having him as her phone background. Narissa didn’t go quite that far, not taht she’d be willing to admit anyway. But she did idolise Solas. 

“Fen’harel ver em..” She mumbled to herself as she slid off her bed, grabbing her phone, typing a message through chat as she continued getting dressed.

> HallaCutie:- Got any lessons today?
> 
> TheRealDreadWolf:-A couple, nothing to exciting. Would rather be painting, first couple of weeks are always boring. You?
> 
> HallaCutie:- Fade studies, that’s it really. I’ll probably lock myself in the library after or explore Haven. 
> 
> TheRealDreadWolf:- You gonna spend Fade Studies drooling? 
> 
> Hallacutie:- Jealous? ;)
> 
> TheRealDreadWolf:- You wound me. 

Narissa laughed softly as she tucked the phone in the pocket on her jeans, grabbing her book bag. TheRealDreadWolf had made things a little easier. She’d known him for a couple of years now, she had no idea what his real name was or even what he looked like and she always liked that arrangement. It was not that he hadn’t been willing to share that information with her, it was that she hadn’t wanted to share it with him. She was self conscious about the way to looked, the way she talked. Despite this he’d been super supportive to her, between him and her books by Solas they’d helped her get out of a rough period in her life. 

She instinctively rubbed the scar on the palm of her left hand, it was one of many she had across her body. When her life was a living nightmare TheRealDreadWolf taught her how to control her dreams, how to explore the fade. He’d recommended some books by Solas and she was smitten at once with the author. It had taken her nearly four years to finally move on, to heal. 

She took a deep breath as she entered the main college building, she hadn’t realised how wrapped up in her thoughts she’d been, she was already here. She took her phone out for one last message. 

> HallaCutie:-Wish me luck!

Narissa pushed open the door and tucked her phone into her book bag as she found a spot towards the middle of the lecture hall, attempting to blend in with other students that were filing in. Solas was already sat at his desk, a laptop open while he waited for everyone to get settled in. She tried not to stare but she couldn’t help letting her eyes wonder over him. He wore a dark grey sweater today, black jeans, how could a man his age look that good in tight jeans, not even the guys Rosie’s age looked so good in them. 

“I understand these first couple of weeks take a little adjustment for you all. I know the lessons will be boring at first, you can’t get to the best bits of a story without first reading the prologue.” He got to his feet, holding a controller for the large screen at the front of the class. “I recommend you all take notes, I put just about everything in monthly tests.” 

He pressed a button and the screen flashed to life, text written across it. He read out what was on the screen. “We’ll be starting with the nature of spirits. Of all the things you should know about the fade it’s the complicated natures of the spirits that reside there.” He turned to the students, hands behind his back. “Anyone tell me how many known spirits there are?”

Narissa watched as hands raised, he gestured to a male student at the front of the class. “Five, Compassion, Valor, Justice, hope and compas-”

“That’s an admirable attempt but no, would anyone else like to try?” He scanned his eyes across the class again, Narissa bit her lip and shrunk, trying to make herself smaller amongst the hands. She did not want the focus on her. Sometimes we don’t get what we want though. “What about you?” He locked eyes with her and she almost choked on her own spit. 

“M-me?” She squeaked, she cleared her throat as he nodded. Sighing she looked around as all eyes were on her. She took a deep breath. “There are as many spirits as there are human emotions...But we know of at least thirteen.”

“Our friend at the front named five, can you name the rest?” Was he smirking, Rosie had warned Narissa that he could be a brutal professor, Rosie herself had taken fade studies and dropped out the class. 

“I can name a few...” Narissa said timidly. “Um..Command, faith, wisdom, honor are some of them. Some of the rarest are Duty and Purpose as they rarely take interest in mortals...” 

“Very good, the others that have been named are Courage and learning. Hopefully you will all attract the latter in your time hear, would be a sad state of affairs if that spirit didn’t hang around a school, wouldn’t it?” There was a chuckle from the students, including a small one from Narissa as she exhaled a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. 

The lesson continued uneventfully, though Narissa scribbled notes in her book as Solas talked about spirits, she was enthralled listening to him. How did anyone find this boring, find **him** boring. Sure he was pretty intimidating. His smile never quite met his eyes any time he did smile. Occasionally he would pick her out of the crowd again to answer questions, she did the best she could to answer them. She almost felt bad, she had an edge on most of the students here, most of then were still teenagers. 

Fact was Fade Studies were part of the curriculum if you wanted your license to practice magic. You didn’t really have a choice, it wasn’t like the old days where you were shoved in a circle for the whole of your life. These days they had ways of suppressing magic if you weren’t qualified to use it. Narissa knew this well, she hadn’t always suppressed her magical tendencies, Dalish had ways outside the norm to learn how to control magic, it’s why she spent so much time with her clan rather than her family. 

Her father was a city elf you see, after her mother died he moved away from the clan to work in Kirkwall as a woodworker. When it became apparent Narissa was a mage he sent her to live in the clan, occasionally visiting or taking Narissa back with him. It was a hard life, one foot in two different worlds. It got harder after Rosie was born, it had made Narissa feel forgotten. And yet. Yet she deeply loved and was protective of her baby sister. 

Narissa didn’t have a license to practice magic outside of her clan’s lands, it was one of the reasons she came here, she wanted to travel. To paint. She wanted to explore the fade, but also capture the things she saw there in art. To bridge a gap between magic and the creative mind. 

She was almost shake from her thoughts as people started getting up, she’d gotten distracted towards the end it seemed. She sighed packing things into her bag, heading towards the door. 

“Wait a moment please...” That voice sent a shiver up her spine. 

“Who me?” She asked as he nodded, getting the notes on the screen ready for the next lesson. 

Narissa hesitantly aproached his desk, she let her hair fall over her face hiding it. 

“How many spirits have you met?” The question threw Narissa a little. 

“A few....I don’t have aliscence though. I try not to explore too much.” She actually looked a little worried, she could get into trouble for this and she knew it. 

“You don’t have to worry, Miss?” Solas leant against he desk picking up a mug that he seemed to reheat with his hands. Narissa couldn’t help but admire teh finesse of that. 

“Lavellan. Narissa Lavellan...” She answered, blushing softly. “I’m um..A big fan, your books are one of the reasons why I feel safe when I sleep.” She offered him a small smile though she tried not to meet his eyes. 

“It’s a pleasure Miss Lavellan. I’m glad they helped you.” He pushed off from the desk. “I look forward to seeing how well you do in my classes. I seem to recall seeing you in Art history too.” 

Narissa nodded shyly. “I like looking an ancient art, seemed logical to take a class that studies art through history really. Will you be teaching us about some of the ancient Elven murals?” Narissa couldn’t help beam with pride as she mentioned them. 

Solas perked a brow for a moment then there was a soft chuckle. “Lavellan...Wasn’t it a Lavellan that recovered evidence of murals from behind an Eluvian.”

“Yes sir! That was my mother..” Narissa had a strange new confidence. “I hope to follow in her footsteps one day, studying art around the world. Who knows maybe I’ll be discovering new murals myself...” She chuckled, looking over her shoulder as students started filing into the lecture hall again. “O-oh....Sorry I wasted your break.”

“Not at all, it was truly a pleasure to meet you Miss Lavellan..” He offered his hand out to her, he hesitated before taking it, letting him shake her hand. She tried to hide the fact she was blushing as she felt his rough skin against her softer, smaller hands. “I’m a fan of your mother’s, I wish I’d had a chance to meet her. I’m grateful to meet her daughter instead though.” 

Narissa smiled, a smile that made her eyes sparkle as she left the lecture hall. A bounce in her step. Perhaps she would explore Haven a little today. It was a good day.


	3. I know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narissa's trip to the fade is interupted by a mischievious spirit.

The fade is a funny place. It’s a realm all of it’s own but it can so easily be affected by thought, by your whims, desires. Most people pass through it nightly without affecting it actively, but there are those that have some small measure of control. Narissa was one of these few, it used to be something she considered a curse, constantly fleeing, constantly tortured by demons when she was her weakest. She’d almost given into them, almost. 

Haven looked so different in her dreams, it was like staring at the world through a shattered mirror, each shard a different time. One moment she could walk past the ice cream parlor, the sweet aroma of the different cold deserts intensified, it made her stomach ache sometimes. The next she was staring at an ancient log cabin from a time when war ravaged Thedas. It was a wonderous thing to see. 

She enjoyed how she could affect her own appearance in dreams, no scars, hair to her ankles, waves of fire that never seemed to tangle. She wore a loose white slip in this dream, something that was whispy and just very slightly transparent, like some kind of princess from a faery tale. She would never have the courage to wear this in life, but here she could wear whatever she wanted. She’d wandered towards the edge of the small town, heading towards the lake, walking along the edge as her eyes searched. 

“Where are you?” She mumbled to herself. 

“Did ya miss me?” A shrill voice cried out by her ear making the small elf jump. She turned to look at the owner of the voice and gave a small, unamused sigh at what she saw. A nug. A nug with butterfly wings that was giggling at her. 

“I know people make the comment when ‘Nugs fly..’ but still...It looks so much sillier than I expected.” Narissa stifled a small laugh. 

The Creature flew ahead of her, hanging upside down just above her head. “Would you prefer..” The nug dissipated into a stream of colourful mist that disappeared behind her. “I take on a more pleasing form?” 

Narissa stiffened as the voice deepened, she felt the spirit lean in, talking into her ear as it used a stolen voice Narissa knew so well from her lessons. “He’s on your thoughts alot recently, maybe I should stick with this form for a while. It is quite a pleasing one....” The spirit let go of her so Narissa could turn, her cheeks flushed as she came face to face with the mimicry of Solas, in that same dark wooly jumper from earlier. The spirit had the smuggest grin on it’s face as it reached down to pull the waistband of it’s jeans, peeking down. “Is that what you think hi-” 

Narissa swatted at the spirit. “Gyah stop!” The illusion pouted at her before dissipating into a collection of abstract colours and lights. “Sometimes I swear you’re a desire demon. Must you tease me like that?” Narissa turned and stalked up the river bank to find a tree, white flowers and green grass amidst snow. A little haven of spring. The orb giggled as it followed swooping in and out of the branches. 

“I am your muse, your inspiration sweetie, I take on whatever form you desire the most, the form that makes your heart sing. Makes it fill with dreams, ideas until it overflows onto your canvas.” The orb gave a little giggle as Narissa lost sight of it again. 

“Fen’harel’s Edhis....You are a pest...Where did you go?” Narissa rolled onto her knees to try and peer around the tree. 

“I hope you’re not talking to me.” A voice came from a little further down the path, Narissa rolled her eyes as she sat back down and glowered at the figure there. Solas stood, this time not in the outfit he wore in the lesson. He wore a tunic that looked as though it was made of golden silk, over the top of a white shirt with billowy sleeves and leather pants, his feet bare. A bundle of dark fur around his shoulders. 

“I certainly am, and this is hardly funny. I won’t fall for your silly tricks this time.” She gestured to him as he moved closer. “And what on earth are you wearing, you look like you’re visiting a renaissance fair..Solas would never wear something like that.”

The man tilted his head and looked down at his outfit. “I always quite liked it for my fade wanderings, but I do think you may have mistaken me for someone else.” Solas chuckled. “You should come out...It’s cruel to tease a dreamer like that.” There was a playful, almost scolding tone to his voice. 

Narissa tensed as she heard giggled from the tree, a fox leaping down from the branches onto Narissa’s lap. Her eyes flicked between the animal and the figure. “It’s not me this time sweety...” The shrill voice came from the fox. What a cruel joke, fate pulled a fast one of her. She was about ready to strangle her companion. She took a deep breath and groaned. 

“You’re not a spirit?” She said without looking up as Solas came to stand by the tree, leaning down to pet her companion, the fox giggled and shifted into a mist of bright colours that curled around Solas’ outreached arm, until it took the form of a weasel on his shoulder. He scritched under it’s chin. 

“You’d be correct, though I didn’t expect to bump into anyone else.” He smiled at her, much like the man she’d spoken to earlier that day it still didn’t reach his eyes. She found herself staring though, those purple tones in his eyes seemed brighter here. “It seems you are quite friendly with the spirits here. Though this one is not from Haven, I’ve not run into her before.”

“She came with me. She’s my muse.” Narissa scowled at the weasel, which poked it’s tongue out at her. She leant back against a tree and groaned again, rubbing her face. “My comments, about what you’re wearing. I’m so sorry, she was being a pest on my way here and teasing me...” The words fell from her lips before she realised the implications. “I mean....Not teasing...Not like...You know...” 

The weasel chimed in. “Oh it was totally like th-” The weasel squeaked and disipated into a mist of colour as Narissa threw a stone towards it, Solas gracefully twisted to dodge the stone. 

“Perhaps my little friend you should go play your tricks elsewhere, before she throws anything else towards me?” The misty orb giggled and cooed in response, moving past Solas to give the pouting woman a sort of hug, surrounding the little elf in bright lights, colours and an intense warmth before bouncing off down the river, chancing a cricket. Solas watched the spirit with a small chuckle. “May I sit, it’s rare I have company other than spirits here.” 

Narissa couldn’t meet his eyes, her cheeks still a deep crimson. “Oh...Um sure.” She gestured to a grassy spot near her, he carefully sat down next to her, not close enough to be touching but far closer than she’d anticipated. “So...Come here often?” She inwardly cringed as she spoke. 

“This is one of my favourite spots infact. It has a wonderful veiw of Haven.” He looked down the hill towards Haven and for the first time she saw the corner of his eyes crinkle with his smile. 

Her own expression softened as she followed his gaze, she let out a soft sigh. “It is very beautiful up here, I’ve not seen much of the world. I was always traveling either between the clan or Kirkwall.” She sighed leaning back against the tree. “It feels weird to have traveled somewhere for myself, not because I was told I had to go to a place.” 

“You didn’t stay strictly with your clan?” He turned to look at her, a curious expression on his face. “Isn’t that unusual for Dalish? I’d read about your mother’s adventures but as I understood it she eventually became the Keeper of the Lavellan clan.”

Narissa shrugged. “I didn’t know her, but my father wasn’t Dalish, they’d met in Kirkwall, eventually he left his family to travel with her. Then I happened and...” She rubbed her arm, a pang of pain made her heart ache. She didn’t feel any real grief towards her mother, how could she, she never got the chance to know her, but she’d seen memories in the fade of her. Seen the pain on her father’s face every time he looked at Narissa. She knew he blamed her for what happened. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to prod at a old wound.” Solas reached over, placing a comforting hand on her arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. His hands were soft and smooth here, no signs of a life of traveling or having handled anything more that books. 

She stared at the hand a moment before offering him a soft smile. “I’m okay, there’s no wound to prod. Like I said I never knew her. I’m proud of her legacy though. You would have liked her I imagine.” She gave a small soft laugh. “She loved old things.”

“I’m not sure how to take that...” Solas spoke, there was a gentle tone of amusement to his voice. 

“Oh..No I didn’t mean you were old...” She banged the back of her head against the tree trunk gently. “Hi I’m Rissa and I suck at talking to people, even in the fade.” She laughed softly, her ears wriggled a touch as she heard him give a soft laugh with her. 

“Don’t worry we all trip over our words, especially around those we admire.” He gave her a side long look with a grin before falling back into the plush grass, hands resting on his stomach. 

“Oh you are living up to your name there, are you sure you’re not the spirit of huge ego?” She spoke, a small boost of confidence there, feeling more open and relaxed in this place. Even around him. 

Solas smirked as he closed his eyes. “I see you’re not trying to make yourself invisible here, I thought you might slide out of your chair today to avoid me calling on you in class.” 

Narissa blushed as she let some of that long hair fall over her face again. “You called on me anyway, I guess I’m not that great at invisibility spells.” She spoke with a soft chuckle to her voice. “I’ll have to practice so I can hide better next time.” 

“You shouldn’t hide, I’d wager you know more than most of the other students there. It’s refreshing. Besides the harder you hide the more you challenge me and I do so love a challenge.” He cracked an eye open to look at her as he continued to smirk. 

Narissa couldn’t help the shiver that ran up her spine. “I just can’t win can I?” she stretched her legs out in front of her, just barely avoiding touching his legs with them. She was even more aware of how close he was now and found herself flicking her eyes from gazing across his body to the river, Haven, a random flower. “So um...” She rubbed her neck nervously, trying to make conversation. 

Solas opened both his eyes to look at her, he seemed so much less rigid here. He was softer, more relaxed. He patted the grass next to him. “You know you can see stars you wouldn’t normally see in the waking world.”

Narissa hesitated before shifting to lay down next to him, being sure to put a little bit of space between them, enough that they weren’t touching anyway. She was still close enough to smell him, she didn’t know people would have a scent even in the fade. She closed her eyes a moment as she tried to place it. There was a sweetness of spring flowers, earthy tones of moss and fresh rain in summer, a slight smoky smell of a campfire and then just the hint of old books, that dusty smell you get when opening an old tome or walking into a bookstore. It was wondrous, she wondered if he’d chosen those scents himself or if they were reflections of who he was. “That’s amazing...” She whispered, not realising she was thinking out loud. 

“What is?” Her eyes shot open as she looked up, he’d propped himself on his elbow so he could look at her when he spoke. Narissa panicked and sat up, wincing as their heads bumped against each other. 

“Shit, sorry...” She sat up holding her forhead. “I didn’t realise you were there.” Any confidence she’d had previously shrunk away. 

“Are you okay? I didn’t mean to startle you.” Solas reached out to touch her forehead and Narissa shrunk away from his touch. 

“I have to go, sorry I didn’t mean to...” She took a deep breath. “Thank you for your company.” She said and she turned over her hand where her scar lay, pinching her palm between the finger and thumb of her other hand. She was sure he was trying to say something, but by the time he’d started to speak she already had the sensation of falling. 

Narissa landed on her floor with a thud, tangled in her sheets. The winced, nota t the memory of the pain in her head, but at how embarrassing that all was. What a fool he must think she is. She’ll have to be careful about her dreams, and keep Inspiration on a leash in future.


End file.
